My other Half
by watashi-no-hanashi
Summary: Pairing : MinSu Statut : TERMINE 18 epilogue Changmin est trainee dans une grande agence, mais il sait qu'il n'a été recruté que pour son apparence. Junsu rêve de chanter, mais est incapable de le faire en public. Avec les deux, l'agence espère bien pouvoir faire quelque chose... English version on AFF
1. Chapter 1

*O0°1°0O*

 **Ce n'était pas encore l'hiver, mais déjà, les températures étaient bien basses. Le vent soufflait plus fort que d'ordinaire, pourtant, ça ne semblait pas perturber Junsu. Bien emmitouflé, sous son écharpe et son blouson, il semblait apprécier la douce fraîcheur de la brise sur son visage. Pas qu'il aimait tellement le froid; il était plus adepte de la douceur du printemps qui déliait ses muscles et éclairait son appartement; mais il n'était pas non plus de ceux à rester enfermé juste pour de si petits inconvénients. C'était même plutôt le contraire, cela lui donnait plus de convictions à braver les températures en baisse.**

 **Quelque part, il en était fier. Junsu était de ces de personnes pour qui il n'y a pas de petite victoire. Il se battait avec sérieux pour chaque tâches qu'il avait à effectuer sans discrimination aucune. Il préférait penser que la moindre petite chose valait chacun de ses efforts et que chaque difficulté surmontée était une étape de passée, dont on pouvait être fier. Ça avait toujours été sa philosophie, son petit coté optimiste, qui l'aidait à voir la vie du bon coté.**

 **Aujourd'hui une fois de plus, aussi dynamique qu'on pouvait l'être, il remonta la rue sans abandonner son sourire habituel. Des écouteurs couvrant ses oreilles, il secouait la tête en rythme tandis qu'il murmurait en silence les paroles qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il finit par atteindre le bâtiment plus rapidement qu'il le pensait. À l'intérieur, les murs étaient très neutres, peints d'un blanc cassé accentué par quelques nuances de bleus qui entouraient portes et fenêtres, offrant ainsi un peu de gaieté et de couleur. L'endroit était très propre, et même si ce n'était plus tout neuf, il donnait toujours cette impression de confort que Junsu appréciait.**

 **À peine entré, un frisson lui parcourut le corps, provoqué par la chaleur soudaine et il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre pour réchauffer ses doigts endoloris. Sur le coté, en retrait, il remarqua le vieil homme qui se trouvait toujours là. Depuis trois ans qu'il venait ici, Junsu l'y avait toujours vu, à observer le vas-et-viens des locataires et de leurs invités depuis sa chaise, ne bougeant qu'à de rares occasions. Étant un habitué, Junsu s'arrêta près de lui, retira ses écouteurs et lui offrit un sourire aimable.**

-Bonjour~ ajhussi, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? **Demanda-t-il poliment.**  
-Junsu-ah! **Sourit le vieil homme, doux et avenant comme il l'était toujours.** Oh, et bien comme d'habitude. Tu sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de surprise par ici.  
-Hum, c'est vrai j'imagine.

 **Le gardien hocha de la tête et un court silence s'installa. Puis il leva les yeux vers la grande horloge qui ornait son mur et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise.**

-Te voilà de bien bonne heure, mon garçon ! **S'amusa le vieil homme.**

 **Junsu fit une petite moue légèrement boudeuse qu'un sourire effaça bien vite et l'homme ne put s'empêcher de rire. Junsu n'aimait pas tellement qu'on le compare à un enfant. Beaucoup de personne avait beau l'oublier, il était loin du petit garçon qu'il avait été. Sans renier sa naïveté enfantine et sa joie de vivre à toute épreuve, il préférait être pris pour l'adulte qu'il était. Cependant, malgré ses protestations répétées, le gardien des lieux n'avait jamais cessé de l'appeler ainsi et Junsu s'y était plus ou moins habitué. Il avait même fini par se dire que s'il parvenait à le faire sourire à l'aide d'un seul mot, alors peut-être n'était-ce pas si dérangeant d'être comparé à un enfant.**

-En effet, **confirma Junsu.** Yoochun m'a appelé pour m'expliquer je-ne-sais-quoi. Il n'a pas donné plus de précisions, mais comme il avait l'air un peu bizarre, j'ai préféré venir tout de suite.  
-Je vois...  
-Bien sûr, comme je suis ici, j'ai bien l'intention de suivre mon cours habituel, **ajouta-t-il toujours souriant.**  
-Dans ce cas, chante bien ! **L'encouragea le vieil homme.**

 **Junsu s'amusa de ses encouragements et le remercia. Il s'engouffra vers l'escalier et monta les marches deux par deux, tout en pensant à ce charmant gardien qui avait toujours su se montrer sympathique. Il savait que Junsu chantait lorsqu'il venait chez Yoochun, mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Il l'avait incité à quelques reprises, mais Junsu avait toujours repoussé l'échéance avec une certaine crainte qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'expliquer. Sans en savoir plus, l'homme semblait comprendre et montrait son soutien à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. En réalité, Junsu se sentait un peu mal de ne jamais avoir fait l'effort de chanter devant lui. Il voulait réellement lui montrer sa gratitude, chanter pour lui, même une seule fois, mais il n'en avait jamais été capable.**

 **Junsu aimait chanter, autant qu'il aimait danser. Ses deux passions prenaient une part importante de sa vie et avait nourri en lui un rêve de reconnaissance qu'il savait irréalisable. Car s'il parvenait à danser, avec quelques efforts, devant ses diverses connaissances, chanter lui était clairement impossible.**

 **Junsu n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de timide, mais il était introverti à sa façon. De nature plutôt bavarde et sociable, il n'avait jamais le moindre problème à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Il n'avait pas peur des autres, pourtant la plupart de ses relations étaient superficielles. Il ne parvenait à être lui-même qu'aux termes d'une longue amitié. Ainsi, rares étaient les personnes devant lesquelles il se sentait capable d'exposer un tant soit peu ses sentiments. Junho, son frère jumeau et Yoochun étaient les seuls à avoir ce privilège, et eux-seuls avait eu l'occasion de l'entendre chanter.**

 **En dehors de son frère, Yoochun était le seul que Junsu ait jamais laissé s'approcher d'aussi près. Yoochun et Junsu se connaissaient depuis le lycée et ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis. Ils partageaient la même affection démesurée pour la musique, chacun à leur manière, mais ils arrivaient à se comprendre. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais après de longues années d'attachement progressif, Junsu avait fini par chanter auprès de lui et avait continué depuis lors.**

 **Ayant quittés les bancs du lycée, bien qu'ayant pris des chemins différents, leur amitié était resté la même. Il ne se passait que peu de jours sans qu'ils ne soient en contact l'un avec l'autre. Yoochun avait continué sa route pour rejoindre l'université et étudier la musique et la composition, tandis que Junsu avait simplement fini par arrêter là son parcours scolaire.**

 **Il aimait la musique pourtant, mais n'ayant que sa voix comme instrument et sachant qu'il n'était pas capable de l'utiliser pleinement, il n'avait eu ni le courage ni l'envie de se plonger dans des études qui risquaient de ne jamais aboutir. À la place, il s'était tourné vers le monde du travail, un peu par dépit. Il était maintenant assistant pour un club sportif, celui où son frère était un des joueurs et suivait avec attention la carrière de Yoochun de musicien et compositeur professionnel en devenir.**

 **Junsu ne regrettait pas son choix. Il aimait le sport et son travail n'était peut-être pas le plus passionnant, mais il lui plaisait malgré tout. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter quotidiennement que peut-être, un jour, il pourrait réaliser son rêve et ne vivre que pour la musique.**

 **Yoochun était la seule personne à connaître la profondeur de sa passion pour la musique et la danse. Par conséquent, il était aussi le seul à le soutenir à ce sujet. Enfin presque le seul, pensa-t-il en se rappelant les encouragements du gardien un peu plus tôt.**

 **Yoochun avait sa manière à lui de supporter son rêve. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais son meilleur ami était du genre persistent. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne tente de le persuader de tenter sa chance ou de chanter devant quelqu'un, quelle que soit la personne en question. Il savait que Yoochun le faisait pour lui, mais à chaque fois, le résultat était le même et Junsu s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de répondre aux attentions de son ami.**

 **Yoochun était bon musicien et meilleur encore face à un piano. Dès le début, quand leur amitié se forgeait tout juste, Yoochun l'avait invité à venir chez lui. Ce jour-là, Yoochun avait joué devant lui pour la première fois. Junsu ne pensait pas que cela fut possible, mais l'expérience lui fit aimer la musique plus encore qu'auparavant.**

 **À partir de ce jour, Yoochun s'était mis à cœur de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il connaissait en musique. Junsu n'avait pu qu'accepter, ravi. Il avait tout d'abord appris les bases, comment lire une partition, comment reconnaître les notes, comment les reproduire ; puis ils avaient avancé et Junsu se montrait un élève des plus dévoués. Par la suite, Yoochun lui donna aussi quelques bases au piano, mais Junsu préférait lorsque l'ainé était celui qui jouait.**

 **Le temps passant, ils avaient continué ainsi. Junsu avait l'oreille musicale et ses progrès étaient remarquables, mais Yoochun savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'après deux ans qu'il le surprit à chanter une fois où il pensait que personne n'écoutait. Sans le savoir, ils avaient conclus à cet instant leur pacte musical. Yoochun s'était auto-déclaré son plus grand fan et n'avait fait que le complimenter. Pendant près de deux semaines, il avait tenté de convaincre le de chanter à nouveau et même s'il était plutôt réticent, progressivement, Junsu y était parvenu.**

 **Par la suite, Yoochun l'avait aussi aidé à travailler sa voix en fonction de ce qu'on lui enseignait à l'université. Il était d'ailleurs très fier du résultat. Peu à peu, il s'était mis dans l'idée d'écrire des chansons qui conviendrait à la voix de Junsu, promettant au passage d'être son compositeur attitré le jour où il monterait sur scène.**

 **Junsu était reconnaissant envers Yoochun de tous ses efforts. Ensemble, ils avaient décidé de travailler sur l'écriture des paroles et s'étaient même penchés sur les arrangements dont le résultat n'était pas mauvais, selon eux. Depuis peu, il avait décidé de mettre en œuvre le fruit de leur collaboration : Yoochun jouait pendant que Junsu chantait. La combinaison était parfaite, comme Yoochun se plaisait à le dire et tous deux se retrouvaient dans ce partage.**

 **C'était leur secret, un de leurs moments privilégiés. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui encore, Junsu s'était précipité chez son ami dès qu'il avait reçu son appel.**

-Yoochun-ah~ **appela-t-il quand il poussa la porte non verrouillée de l'appartement.**  
-Oh Junsu, déjà là ?! **S'étonna Yoochun depuis le canapé où il était étendu.** Je pensais pas que tu viendrais si vite.

 **Yoochun se leva puis se rassis presque aussitôt. Quelque chose dans sa voix paraissait incertain et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Les sourcils froncés, Junsu l'observa, cherchant à comprendre ce qui le faisait agir de la sorte. En guise de réponse, Yoochun lui offrit son sourire le plus adorable, celui qu'il ne gardait que pour les occasions spéciales, puis il lui fit signe de s'approcher vers le canapé. Son comportement étrange perturba Junsu qui ne savait quoi penser tandis qu'il obéissait à sa demande.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **Demanda-t-il inquiet.**  
-Rien de grave ! **S'exclama Yoochun.** Pas de quoi s'inquiéter en tout cas. Pas de meurtre, pas d'accident... je vais bien.. tout le monde va bien !

 **Involontairement, Junsu laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Pendant un instant, il s'était imaginé que Yoochun allait lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Il n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'envie de spéculer plus longuement, mais l'expression de Yoochun était suffisante pour l'inquiéter. Après quelques secondes, il relança la conversation avec plus de désinvolture.**

-Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

 **Yoochun resta silencieux et Junsu se renfrogna. Ce n'était peut-être pas un accident, mais il connaissait suffisamment son meilleur ami pour savoir que toutes ces simagrées n'étaient pas sans raison. Et visiblement, la raison n'allait probablement pas lui plaire.**

-Et bien... Tu vois... hum...  
-Ne commence pas Chun, je n'aime pas ça du tout, **le prévint Junsu.**

 **Yoochun soupira et rassembla son courage à l'aide d'une profonde inspiration. Il regarda son ami dans les yeux avec une expression si déterminée, que cela perturba Junsu plus encore. Tout ça n'était vraiment pas normal.**

-Okay. **Dit** **Yoochun fermement.** Tu te rappelles quand on a fait Kanashimi no yukue la semaine dernière ?  
-Quand on a essayé la chanson tu veux dire ?  
-Ouai~ **acquiesça le pianiste en hochant de la tête.** Tu vois, on a refait plusieurs fois et tout, mais ce que je t'ai pas dit, c'est que quand j'ai enclenché la table de mixage, j'ai aussi lancé l'enregistrement...

 **Sous la surprise, la bouche de Junsu s'entrouvrit en un joli "O". Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yoochun enregistrait l'une de leurs chansons, au contraire. Ils le faisaient régulièrement, quand Yoochun voulait retravailler certain passage sur son ordinateur. Si pour ça aussi Junsu était plutôt mal à l'aise au début, il s'y était fait plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait et généralement, Yoochun ne manquait pas de le prévenir lorsqu'il enregistrait.**

 **Cette fois en revanche, était la première qu'il enregistrait sans le lui signaler, mais ce n'était peut-être pas si surprenant. Junsu savait que sa voix sur l'enregistrement était toujours un peu différent. La différence en question était infime, mais il savait qu'il était moins naturel qu'il ne l'était quand il chantait sans la pression de la machine derrière lui. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal pour sa progression. C'est pourquoi il ne voyait pas bien pourquoi Yoochun faisait toute une histoire pour si peu, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne poursuive de lui-même son explication.**

-J'étais content du résultat, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si... parfait ! L'enregistrement était vraiment super, sans interférences. Et au début j'avais vraiment l'intention de le garder avec les autres sur mon ordi, tu vois, mais c'était tellement... chaque note était à sa place et je pense que c'est la première fois que ça rend si bien... **il s'arrêta un moment et Junsu le regarda entre amusement et ennui de l'entendre s'auto-complimenter.**  
-Alors tu m'as appelé pour te vanter de ton talent de musicien et technicien son ? **Plaisanta le chanteur en riant.**  
-Pas vraiment...  
-Alors fais-moi donc écouter si c'est aussi parfait que tu le dis.

 **Sans s'attarder sur la demande de son ami, Yoochun inspira bruyamment et concentra à nouveau son regard sur Junsu.**

-Hier, si tu te rappelles bien, je devais rencontrer un employé d'une compagnie qui était prête à m'embaucher pour une chanson d'un de leurs nouveaux groupes ?  
-Oh c'est vrai, **dit** **Junsu, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi Yoochun changeait subitement de sujet.**  
-Et bien, je l'ai rencontré et on a parlé. Longtemps. Je lui ai donné plusieurs démo et il est réellement prêt à me donner ma chance. Puis je me suis souvenu de cette chanson... j'étais si fier du résultat et je voulais tellement prouver ce dont j'étais capable... et ta voix était superbe... je me suis dit que ça serait du gaspillage que jamais personne n'entende une si belle chanson...

 **Junsu avait le regard concentré sur lui, lui brûlant presque la peau tandis qu'il réalisait peu à peu ce que cela impliquait sans vouloir véritablement y croire.**

-Et ? **Demanda le cadet anxieux.**  
-Et j'ai peut-être bien décidé de lui donner, **répondit-il à toute vitesse.**  
-Quoi ?! **S'exclama** **Junsu, les yeux écarquillés.**  
-Je lui ai donné. Et il a dit qu'il verrait avec son patron selon ce qu'il en penserait.

 **Junsu resta immobile pendant un moment puis il se précipita sur son ami. Les mains agrippées à son tee-shirt, il le secoua légèrement, perdu entre le choc et la crainte.**

-Oh mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? **S'exclama-t-il encore, un peu trop fort, incapable de relâcher sa prise sur le vêtement de Yoochun.**  
-J'ai donné l'enregistrement de la chanson qu'on a faite à cet agent.  
-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?!  
-Pour aider, évidemment ! Je veux vraiment être reconnu, mais je sais mieux que personne que tu mérites de l'être aussi. Je sais aussi que tu ne rêves que d'être chanteur et cette chanson est si belle... ne me dit pas que tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit diffusée !  
-Évidemment que j'aimerais, **confirma Junsu.** Mais...  
-Pas de mais. J'y ai pensé pendant longtemps, Junsu. Je peux t'aider autant que j'en suis capable, mais je ne pourrais jamais rien faire pour réaliser ton rêve. Pour ça, il faut entrer dans une agence. C'est comme ça que ça marche aujourd'hui, **expliqua** **Yoochun.**  
-Je sais déjà ça, **soupira Junsu.** Je le sais ! Mais tu aurais aussi dû savoir que tu ne pouvais pas le donner !  
-Pourquoi ? S'ils aiment le résultat, ça serait un fantastique départ.  
-Peut-être ou peut-être pas, **répliqua** **Junsu l'air renfrogné.** De toute façon ça ne sert à rien puisque je ne peux pas chanter !  
-Tu peux parfaitement chanter, ta voix est magnifique !  
-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Je suis incapable de chanter devant un public ! Pire, je peux chanter devant personne !  
-Tu chantes bien devant moi.  
-C'est pas pareil...

 **Yoochun soupira à son tour et relâcha finalement la prise de Junsu. Il savait que ça n'était pas aussi simple qu'il le voudrait, mais il savait aussi que dans toutes ses agences, des centaines de personnes se damneraient pour avoir une voix comme celle de Junsu. Sa peur, il l'avait accepté et il avait appris à la comprendre, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait l'intention de laisser son ami se complaire dans ses craintes pour toujours.**

-Ils pourraient t'aider, **affirma-t-il avec conviction.** Ils pourraient te donner des conseils, des trucs, n'importe quoi qui pourrait t'aider à monter sur scène. Je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient t'aider à devenir un vrai artiste.

 **Junsu ne répondit pas, mais Yoochun savait qu'il n'était pas convaincu le moins du monde.**

 **Les jours défilèrent et Junsu était bien moins stressé qu'il ne l'avait été les premiers temps suivant la révélation de Yoochun. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient eu de nouvelles de l'agence ou de l'homme qui y travaillait. Il essaya de refouler la déception qu'il ressentait à l'idée que son niveau n'était sûrement pas suffisant pour une telle compagnie. Ce n'était pas tellement agréable pour sa motivation ou son estime, mais en même temps, il était soulagé de savoir qu'il ne serait pas forcé à s'humilier en tentant de chanter devant des inconnus.**

 **Dix jours plus tard, lorsque le téléphone sonna, Junsu avait décidé d'oublier le sujet et il répondit au téléphone aussi joyeusement qu'il en était capable.**

-M. Kim Junsu ? **Lui demanda une voix masculine à l'autre bout du combiné.**  
-En effet, je peux vous aider ? **Dit Junsu poliment.**  
-Nous avons reçu votre enregistrement, **dit l'homme sans prendre la peine de se présenter.**

 **Il s'arrêta un instant pour laisser le temps à Junsu d'enregistrer l'information avant de poursuivre.**

-Après délibération, nous avons décidé que vous seriez le bienvenu parmi nous. Nous souhaiterions vous rencontrer aussi tôt que possible.

 **Les yeux de Junsu s'agrandir et sa respiration se bloqua quelque part sous sa poitrine. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire. Il ne savait même plus s'il était content ou terrorisé, mais il n'eut pas à y réfléchir bien longtemps puisque déjà l'homme recommençait à parler.**

-Est-ce qu'un rendez-vous demain matin vous conviendrait ?  
-Je... je ne l'ai pas vraiment envoyé, **tenta-t-il d'expliquer lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de sa voix, étrangement basse et tremblotante.**  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Je n'ai pas envoyé l'enregistrement, **dit-il un peu plus fort.**  
-Vous n'avez pas chanté cet enregistrement ? **Demanda l'homme.**  
-Non. Enfin si...

 **Junsu s'arrêta et tenta de réapprendre à respirer, une chose qu'il semblait avoir un peu oublier depuis le début de cette conversation.**

-Et bien, je l'ai chanté, mais je ne l'ai pas envoyée.  
-Oh c'est un cas fréquent. Ce n'est absolument pas un problème, **remarqua l'homme, loin d'être surpris**. Donc seriez-vous libre demain vers dix heures ?  
-Oui, **murmura Junsu.**  
-Je suppose que vous connaissez l'adresse, donc je vous dis à demain Monsieur Kim.

 **L'homme raccrocha et Junsu s'assit à même le sol, les bras ballants sur ses genoux, encore sous le choc. Il venait d'être** ** _choisi_** **.**

 **Le Lendemain, Junsu marcha jusqu'aux bâtiments de la célèbre compagnie, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Quand il se présenta à l'entrée, il reçut un faible sourire de la femme derrière son bureau. Elle appela quelqu'un dans l'interphone et une autre femme, plus accueillante apparut pour le conduire au bureau du directeur. Elle frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit lorsqu'à l'intérieur une voix masculine l'invita à entrer. Junsu obéit et se sentit plus effrayé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été lorsque la femme l'abandonna au beau milieu de la pièce.**

 **Bien installé dans son fauteuil, le directeur le scruta de son regard inquisiteur. Sans bouger et visiblement tendu, Junsu détourna les yeux, gêné. L'insistance de l'homme était déstabilisante. Junsu se sentait inspecté et cela le rendait particulièrement inconfortable.**

-Monsieur Kim Junsu, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Junsu hocha de la tête et l'homme fit de même, apparemment satisfait par la réponse.**

-Pas trop mal, **dit-il finalement.** Vous pouvez vous assoir, **ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui fit frissonner Junsu.** Faisons rapidement, d'accord ?

 **Incapable de parler, Junsu hocha de la tête une fois de plus, mais cela ne semblait pas perturber le directeur qui poursuivit sans faire le moindre effort pour mettre Junsu plus à l'aise.**

-J'aime votre voix, **annonça l'homme d'une voix qui montrait clairement qu'il n'offrait que rarement ce type de compliment.** Je suis persuadé que nous pouvons faire un véritable hit avec un tel talent. Votre apparence n'est pas mal non plus, même si j'aurai préféré un style plus percutant.  
-Plus percutant, **répéta Junsu pour lui-même en clignant des yeux, comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de mieux comprendre.**  
-La tendance est à la provocation ces derniers-temps, ça aurait été pas mal pour un nouveau soliste, **commenta l'homme sans attention particulière.** Vous n'avez pas besoin de trop de training, je pense... vous devrez être capable de faire vos débuts rapidement, **termina-t-il d'un ton résolu qui ne laissait pas la place à beaucoup de débat.**

 **Junsu frissonna. Pourtant, il aurait juré que l'air se réchauffait, une perle coulant le long de son front. Il déglutit difficilement et ouvrit la bouche pour attirer l'attention de l'homme en face de lui.**

-Je ne peux pas, **dit** **Junsu, la peur lisible dans ses yeux.** Je ne peux pas chanter en public.

 **Le directeur fixa son regard sur lui, les sourcils levés.**

-Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-Je ne peux vraiment pas... Yoochun... mon meilleur ami et moi avons écrit cette chanson et il a enregistré sans me le dire, puis il me l'a dit et je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais j'avais fini par oublier et vous avez appelé et c'est allé si vite... **Junsu n'arrivait plus à coordonner ses pensées et les mots défilaient avant même qu'il ne le réalise.** Mais je ne peux pas chanter devant qui que se soit, **termina-t-il avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix.**

 **Le directeur soupira et croisa ses doigts sous son mentons, ses coudes reposant lassement sur son bureau.**

-Mais vous avez chanté et c'est bien votre voix sur l'enregistrement, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je l'ai chanté, **confirma Junsu.** Mais parce qu'on était seuls... je.. je ne peux pas monter sur scène, **expliqua-t-il anxieux tandis qu'il mordait sa lèvre inférieure.**

 **L'homme resta un long moment à le toiser de ses yeux perçants et réprima une moue de mécontentement.**

-D'accord, je vais chercher une solution, **dit-il rapidement avant d'inviter Junsu à quitter son bureau, laissant le jeune homme confus et dépité.**

 **Lorsque le téléphone sonna une fois encore, deux semaines plus tard, Junsu essayait de mettre l'incident de coté. C'est avec une désinvolture qu'il répondit au téléphone, comme il le faisait souvent. Pourtant, en une seconde, la voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt fit disparaître en un clin d'oeil toute la quiétude dont il disposait.**

-Kim Junsu ? **Entendit-il, son interlocuteur ne se formalisant pas de politesse.** Nous avons trouvé une solution parfaite pour votre cas, **dit l'homme entre joie et fierté.**

 **Junsu n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour saisir le sens de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Immobile, son corps ne répondait plus, sous le choc.**

 **Son rêve allait se réaliser, il allait devenir** ** _Chanteur_** **.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Other Half

*O0°2°0O*

 **Incapable de suivre le rythme plus longtemps, Changmin abandonna l'idée et s'assit à même le sol pour reprendre sa respiration. Il savait bien qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'asseoir pendant une répétition, rien de mieux pour être incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, mais pour le moment, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Essoufflé, il préféra regarder les autres trainees se battre contre eux-mêmes pour tenter de suivre les pas de leur professeur.**

 **Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette agence, il n'avait pas à s'épuiser à imiter des pas ridicules.**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'était son premier jour d'entraînement sans Yunho. Et Yunho était la seule raison qui incitait encore Changmin à se donner à fond pendant les cours de danse.**

 **Les cours étaient les mêmes pour tous les rookies de l'agence, mais Changmin avait bien vite remarqué que seule la compétition forçait ces apprentis-star à travailler. Personne ne surveillait réellement l'application desdits élèves et les plus dévoués recevaient en leur faveur les heures de cours auxquelles les élèves moins motivés comme Changmin préféraient échapper.**

 **Lui qui n'avait jamais été passionné à l'idée de devenir une idole, décida alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se fatiguer à la tâche si personne n'attendait de lui d'effort particulier.**

 **Il était comme ça, sans rêve ou but réel, à faire de son mieux pour faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, ni plus, ni moins. Il avait été élevé comme ça, avec de grandes attentes, mais également avec une droiture qui l'avait détourné de toute exubérance. Depuis, rares étaient les choses qui le passionnaient, mais il s'y appliquait s'il le devait.**

 **Devenir chanteur, il y avait longuement pensé quand l'opportunité s'était présentée. On l'avait poussé à accepter et il s'était laissé convaincre sans grand mal, mais sans motivation réelle. Autour de lui, tous avaient vu la chance de leur vie dans l'opportunité qui leur était offerte, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce genre de sentiments. En réalité, il ne parvenait pas non plus à comprendre comment tous ces gens pouvaient être si enclin à se sacrifier pour chanter devant une foule hurlante. C'était une chose qui lui avait toujours semblé étrange et il n'avait jamais été sur la même longueur d'onde. Par ailleurs, il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimer danser ou chanter, il n'aimait pas jouer la comédie et n'avait jamais souhaité devenir célèbre de toute sa vie.**

 **Tout lui était tombé dessus et il l'avait accepté sans la moindre illusion.**

 **Dans l'agence, Changmin faisait partie de ces quelques privilégiés, de ceux choisis presque par hasard et qui n'avaient rien demandé. Lui, avait été remarqué par l'une des employées de la compagnie, une chercheuse de tête, comme elle s'était présenté elle-même. Et l'intitulé portait désormais tout son sens pour Changmin. Il avait été repéré pendant qu'il jouait avec des amis. Elle ne lui avait pas tellement parlé, mis à part quelques détails sur l'agence, l'intérêt qu'elle portait à son talent – quel talent, pensa-t-il, sans prendre la peine de le lui dire – et lui avait alors demandé de venir à une audition la semaine suivante.**

 **Sa famille l'avait poussé à aller voir de quoi il en retournait, ce qu'il avait fait, docilement. Intrigué mais peu impliqué, il s'était rendu à l'un des rendez-vous les plus ridicules de sa vie où on lui avait demandé de frapper en rythme et de défiler devant une rangée de directeurs en costumes. Une heure plus tard, il avait un contrat en main et la promesse de devenir une star. Il n'avait pas vingt ans à l'époque et parfois il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas réfléchit plus longuement avant d'accepter. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et l'agence était devenu son occupation principale depuis.**

 **Beaucoup de monde l'avait dit chanceux, sachant les difficultés que certains avaient rencontrées pour intégrer l'agence et s'approcher de leur rêve. Changmin ne savait pas vraiment s'il l'était ou non, il suivait simplement le courant. Bon nombre d'élèves avait conclu qu'il devait être particulièrement talentueux pour recevoir un tel traitement, mais il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps à Changmin pour comprendre que le talent qu'ils avaient vu en lui était son physique. Déjà à l'époque, il était plutôt grand, avec de longue jambe, un corps bien fait et un visage qu'on qualifiait tantôt d'adorable, tantôt de séduisant. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur les prétendues compétences qu'on lui attribuait. Qui pourrait bien connaître le talent un jeune homme juste en le regardant ? Personne évidemment. Mais il savait qu'on n'attendait pas de lui plus de talents que ceux qu'on lui avait déjà trouvé, alors il n'avait jamais senti le besoin de les chercher lui-même.**

 **S'il entendait les critiques et bruit de couloir, jamais personne n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Personne, à part Yunho.**

 **Yunho et Changmin était de la même université, mais Changmin était un an plus jeune. S'ils se croisaient parfois au détour d'un couloir, ils n'avaient jamais échangé le moindre mot avant ce jour où Changmin s'était rendu à son premier cours de danse. Et Changmin était loin d'être préparé à cette rencontre.**

 **Changmin n'avait jamais dansé auparavant, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il prenait l'expérience avec le dédain qui caractérisait ses journées à l'agence. Bien qu'étant plus jeune que plusieurs des élèves et fraichement arrivé de surcroit, Changmin agissait toujours avec un certain détachement qui frôlait parfois l'insolence aux yeux de ses compagnons. Il n'était pas véritablement désagréable, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder de haut tous ces efforts mis en œuvre par simple attrait de la célébrité. Yunho était probablement l'un des plus assidus, parmi ceux-là. Mais Changmin se trompait à son sujet.**

 **A l'inverse de Changmin, Yunho prenait le travail d'idole comme une véritable raison de vivre. Il déployait tout ce dont il était capable pour s'améliorer et donnait toujours le meilleur de lui-même, peu importe la situation. C'est pourquoi il avait bien du mal à accepter que quelqu'un prenne la chose avec autant de désinvolture que le faisait Changmin.**

 **Yunho, contrairement à d'autres, n'était pas véritablement passionné par l'idée de devenir idole, mais il voulait devenir artiste, danser et chanter sur scène, devenir l'un des meilleurs. Si pour cela il devait devenir une idole, alors il le serait, répétait-il avec ferveur.**

 **Yunho avait passé deux auditions avant d'être sélectionné. Il avait tout juste seize ans et bien qu'étant bon chanteur et danseur, il l'avait trouvé un peu petit à l'époque. Il était loin de l'être désormais et faisait exactement la même taille que Changmin lors de leur première rencontre. Peu de gens atteignait sa taille et c'était peut-être l'une des raisons qui avait fait que Changmin s'était senti un peu – vraiment très peu – impressionné la première fois où leurs regards se croisèrent.**

 **Ce jour-là, Changmin avait rapidement été remis à sa place comme jamais auparavant. Voyant le manque d'investissement dont le plus jeune faisait preuve, Yunho avait aussitôt réagit et était même parvenu à blesser sa fierté en quelques mots. Sans jamais se montrer malpoli, il l'avait incité à abandonner, suggérant qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour rester parmi eux. Il ne se rappelait plus exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais il avait été suffisamment énervé pour maudire Yunho et souhaiter ne plus jamais le revoir.**

 **Mais le lendemain, Yunho était encore là et Changmin s'était décidé à danser, juste pour contredire le plus âgé. Jour après jour, Changmin travaillait avec plus de sérieux sans trop le remarquer et bien vite, il s'y appliqua plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il espérait bien agacer Yunho autant que lui l'avait été lors de leur première rencontre en le voyant progresser si rapidement. Mais au contraire, après un mois, il croisa pour la première fois le sourire de Yunho. Dès lors, Yunho s'appliquait à lui montrer quelques pas, à lui donner des conseils et l'incitait à s'entrainer toujours un peu plus.**

 **Changmin s'était énervé encore, dans les premiers temps, mais rapidement il prit aussi conscience des efforts que Yunho faisait pour atteindre son rêve. Il n'aurait jamais osé le dire, mais il remarqua aussi à quel point il avait dû apparaitre ingrat. Si Yunho se montrait exigeant, il l'était autant avec chacun et plus encore avec lui-même, mais surtout, il considérait tout le monde sur le même pied d'égalité, pour peu que l'on se donne un minimum de peine. Dès lors, comme toutes les leçons de danse avaient lieu en groupe et toujours en compagnie de Yunho, Changmin commença à se montrer plus assidu et était des plus fiers lorsque Yunho lui disait qu'il avait fait du bon travail. Avec le temps, Changmin en était venu à le respecter et leur amitié s'était forgé ainsi.**

 **C'était à peine un an plus tôt, mais il avait l'impression que cela en faisait déjà dix. Une année entière à danser et à se démener comme un fou à cause de la culpabilité respect sympathie qu'il avait envers Yunho. Après quinze mois à ses cotés, Changmin avait changé quelque peu. Il comprenait mieux les efforts de Yunho et peu à peu, il s'était amélioré jusqu'à intégrer le groupe des bons danseurs. La réussite l'avait rempli de plus de satisfaction qu'il ne le pensait, mais pas autant que celle qu'il avait ressenti en recevant les compliments, les encouragements et parfois les critiques de Yunho jour après jour.**

 **Mais aujourd'hui, Yunho n'était pas là. Après trois ans, il faisait finalement ses débuts. Il avait désormais un groupe et se préparait d'arrache-pied pour affronter la concurrence. Et si Changmin s'était naturellement réjoui pour lui, il se trouvait plus seul que jamais au milieu des aspirants à la célébrité.**

 **La leçon se termina pour la journée et tous se préparaient déjà pour rejoindre leurs cours de chant. Changmin lui, rangeait sagement ses affaires, prêt à partir. Ces cours-là étaient des cours particulier. Changmin y avait été, au début. Il n'avait quasiment pas chanté, mais avait reçu plus de critique sur sa façon de se tenir, de parler et d'articuler qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu de sa vie. Après ça, il n'y était plus retourné, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de toute façon. Sa décision lui avait valu bien des critiques, mais il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé.**

 **Yunho ne l'avait jamais forcé pour cela, les professeurs n'en avaient visiblement rien à faire, le directeur semblait ne même pas être au courant et lui-même détestait ses leçons si ennuyeuses. Il détestait surtout recevoir des ordres et l'idée d'avoir à chanter la tristesse d'une histoire d'amour révolue ou des paroles écœurantes de lyrisme ne lui plaisait pas plus. Finalement, il avait abandonné et rapidement la rumeur avait fait son chemin, décriant à l'envie qu'il ne savait pas chanter. Il savait qu'il pourrait probablement se débrouiller au moins un peu avec de l'effort, mais il ne voulait pas. Alors il laissait dire, sans rien faire pour contredire cette image qui se faisait de lui.**

 **Alors qu'il était déjà prêt à partir, Changmin entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom complet. Personne à part le personnel ne l'appelait jamais ainsi. Avec un soupir discret, il s'arrêta et se trouva face à la secrétaire du grand patron qui se tenait à la porte. Tout le monde baissa les yeux en passant près d'elle, ne manquant pas de jeter des regards inquisiteurs vers Changmin.**

 **La femme était peut-être simple l'assistante du directeur, elle ne croisait les trainees qu'en de rares occasions. En général, elle était présente pour accompagner le jury aux auditions, même si elle ne donnait pas réellement son avis et ne les revoyait que lorsqu'elle devait prévenir les jeunes élèves d'une affaire importante avec le directeur, pour un problème disciplinaire ou pour les chanceux qui allaient faire leurs débuts.**

 **Changmin la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'appelait, mais il savait que ce n'était probablement pas pour une visite de courtoisie ou pour l'intégrer à un groupe. Yunho et quelques autres venaient à peine de faire leurs débuts, l'agence n'allait certainement pas créer un second groupe si tôt.**

 **Troublé mais pas véritablement inquiet, il la suivit silencieusement. Tous deux se rendirent jusqu'au bureau du directeur où elle frappa à la porte et le fit rentrer avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.**

-Changmin-ah, tu peux t'asseoir ici, **lui dit le vieil homme comme s'il parlait à son petit-fils.**

 **Réprimant une moue écœurée, Changmin ne put s'empêcher de renifler de dédain face à cette attitude qu'il jugeait hypocrite.**

-Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ? **Demanda poliment Changmin en s'asseyant à l'endroit indiqué.**

-Oui, je voudrais te parler de deux ou trois petites choses.

 **Le directeur regarda Changmin droit dans les yeux qui se demanda pour la première fois si son attitude ne risquait pas de le faire expulser. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet à cette idée, mais tout de même, il préférait que la raison soit tout autre.**

-J'ai entendu de ton professeur de danse que tu t'étais amélioré dernièrement.

 **Il marqua une pause et observa avec attention les réactions du jeune homme face à lui. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui, Changmin hocha de la tête sans grande humilité, tout le monde avait salué ses progrès et il en était relativement fier désormais.**

-C'est une bonne chose. En fait, je pense même que tu as un niveau suffisant pour monter sur scène.

-Vraiment ? **S'étonna** **Changmin, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise.**

 **Loin d'avoir anticipé une telle remarque, Changmin garda son attention sur le directeur, les yeux grands ouverts. L'homme lui fit un signe de la main pour calmer ses ardeurs naissantes sans esquisser le moindre sourire. Aussitôt Changmin se ressaisit face à la froideur professionnelle de son interlocuteur.**

-Vraiment. Bien que j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne chantais pas.

 **Changmin n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà, le vieil homme avait posé son doigt devant sa bouche pour l'épargner de tout commentaire.**

-C'est pour cela que j'ai trouvé exactement ce qu'il te fallait, **conclut-il en attrapant la télécommande qui se trouvait sur le coin de son bureau.** Je veux que tu écoutes ça.

 **À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que déjà le lecteur se mit en marche. En quelques secondes, une douce mélodie envahit la pièce. Changmin était certain de ne jamais avoir entendu cette chanson et l'enregistrement n'était pas professionnel, même si la qualité était correcte. Le son du piano était doux, mais agréable. Ce n'était pas une chanson officielle, pensa-t-il immédiatement. Puis une voix s'harmonisa au piano, douce, délicate et précise, captant toute l'attention dont Changmin disposait. La simplicité du piano était comblée par la suavité de la voix qui se faisait plus confiante, plus puissante et Changmin eut l'impression que les notes transperçaient son corps de part en part. La musique se fit plus vive et le chanteur l'accompagnait, partageant toutes ses émotions à travers un simple enregistrement. Pris dans les sentiments que renfermait la chanson, Changmin sentit un frisson le parcourir quand le chanteur atteignit cette note qui lui semblait si pénible. Lorsque l'enregistrement pris fin, Changmin resta un moment silencieux, appréciant l'agréable sensation laissée par la chanson, mais s'interrogeant sur la raison pour laquelle on lui faisait écouter cette chanson.**

 **Le directeur éteignit le lecteur à l'aide de la télécommande et observa Changmin d'un air légèrement moqueur. Changmin le regarda en retour, la bouche ouverte pour parler, mais sans savoir quoi dire. Finalement, il se ravisa et attendit que le directeur ne lui explique ce dont il était question.**

-Qu'en pense-tu ? Ça te plait ? **Demanda le directeur au lieu de répondre à la question silencieuse qui lui était adressée.**

-Je... évidemment, c'est puissant et plein d'émotion. La chanson est plutôt triste, mais très belle et la voix est … vraiment très jolie, **dit** **maladroitement** **Changmin en essayant de raisonner de manière professionnelle.**

-Très bien. Cette vois est la tienne désormais.

-Quoi ?! **S'exclama-t-il sans même le réaliser.**

 **Si Changmin avait été surpris en entendant les compliments du directeur, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui ressentait à cet instant. Tandis qu'il clignait des yeux sous l'incompréhension, il se répéta le même mot encore et encore, espérant obtenir une explication qui ne venait pas. Le grand patron le regarda faire visiblement fier de son effet et un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres.**

-Cette voix est la tienne, **répéta-t-il.**

-Je... j'ai entendu mais... pardon ?

-Et bien, c'est simple. Comme je l'ai dit, tu n'es pas mauvais et que tu pourrais te débrouiller sur une scène. Tu as le physique que je recherche et du charisme et du danse plutôt bien. Tu n'as pas ta place dans un groupe et tu pourrais avoir de bons résultats en solo. **L'homme s'arrêta, laissant à Changmin le temps d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il venait de dire.** Par contre, tu ne chantes pas. Et il se trouve qu'hier, j'ai trouvé la voix parfaite pour aller avec ton image, celle que tu viens d'entendre.

 **Changmin resta silencieux. Il avait bien entendu, mais il n'était pas convaincu d'avoir bien compris ce qui se passait. Le directeur venait de lui attribuer une voix pour faire ses débuts ?La voix de quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devenir chanteur, mais qu'il ne chanterait pas lui-même ? Comment une telle chose était-elle possible, pensa-t-il. Il savait que beaucoup de subterfuges et stratagèmes étaient utilisés dans le monde du spectacle, mais quelque chose d'aussi gros... Et à lui, Shim Changmin !? Il avait bien du mal à y croire.**

-Nous allons travailler sur ton jeu de scène et sur les techniques théâtrales. Tu vas devoir passer les prochaines semaines à t'habituer à sa voix. Tu dois l'apprendre et la reconnaître, comme s'il s'agissait de la tienne. Tu dois commencer à y penser comme étant la tienne. Elle doit le devenir pour tout le monde, expliqua-t-il avec un détachement qui montrait une bonne maitrise du sujet. Tu le rencontreras demain, vous verrez ensemble combien de temps vous aurez besoin pour cela.

-Le rencontrer ? **Demanda** **Changmin.**

-Oui, le chanteur de cette chanson et ta nouvelle voix à partir d'aujourd'hui, **répondit l'homme comme si la réponse était on ne peut plus évidente.**

-Pardon ? **S'exclama Changmin sans y croire.** Vous voulez que je fasse le playback de ses chansons ?!

-Ce n'est pas du playback voyons... **le réprimanda le directeur comme s'il venait à peine de jurer.** Penses-y comme à un duo. Seulement il chantera et tu seras sur scène, **ajouta-t-il avec un sourire confiant.**

 **Changmin ne savait pas comment il en était venu à accepter ça, ou même s'il avait eu la moindre chance de refuser, mais le jour suivant, il attendait _Son_ manager dans _Sa_ loge. Depuis la veille, beaucoup de choses avaient changé et un peu trop vite à son goût. Il avait désormais son propre manager – enfin le sien et celui du jeune homme qui allait devenir 'sa voix' – et même une loge avec son nom accroché en lettre doré sur la porte. Le staff lui avait aussi dit qu'il aurait des musiciens attitrés et que si tout allait bien, ils lui attribueraient bientôt un styliste et un coiffeur pour réfléchir à son apparence pour ses débuts prochains. Vraiment tout cela allait bien trop vite et absolument tout semblait parfaitement hors-norme.**

 **Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, engoncé dans son costume entra. Il se présenta comme son tout récemment nommé Manager. Il avait l'air sympathique et professionnel. Pendant un long moment, ils discutèrent de différentes choses et répondait sans s'offusquer à toutes les questions de son poulain. Il semblait très bien comprendre la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Changmin et se montrait patient. Il semblait aussi connaître bien plus de détails sur 'sa nouvelle voix' que Changmin n'en avait lui-même.**

-Je ne comprends pas, **commença-t-il après que le manager lui ait ré-expliqué au moins trois fois comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.**

-C'est pourtant simple. Ce jeune homme, Kim Junsu, nous a fait parvenir la chanson que tu as entendue, mais il ne veut pas se produire en public, **expliqua une fois encore le manager.**

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il envoyé s'il ne veut pas la chanter réellement ? **S'étonna Changmin, incapable d'imaginer la raison d'un tel comportement.**

-Je ne sais pas, **admit le manager.** Mais tu as dû remarquer le potentiel de sa voix. Le directeur est convaincu que ce serait un véritable gâchis de ne pas utiliser son talent.

-Et c'est pour ça que moi, je me retrouve à devoir faire semblant d'être lui, **dit** **Changmin en claquant sa langue contre son palais pour montrer sa réticence.**

-A peu près, **acquiesça le second.**

-Pourquoi moi alors ?

-Le directeur a dû te le dire. Tu as le physique qu'il recherche pour un soliste, mais comme tu n'as pas la voix pour, il a pensé que ce serait idiot de ne pas le mettre à profit cette opportunité. Vous vous complétez parfaitement en fin de compte.

 **Changmin fit une grimace et resta silencieux. Il repassa en revue toutes les informations qui lui étaient tombé dessus en si peu de temps. Il avait vu des choses improbables et idiotes dans cette agence. Des groupes constitués sur des thèmes farfelus et des noms de scènes ridicules, mais l'aberration de cette idée-ci dépassait son entendement.**

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, **souffla-t-il en secouant la tête.** Ça ne marchera jamais, ma voix ne ressemble même pas à la sienne, **critiqua-t-il dans sa barbe.**

 **Le manager sourit avec compassion tandis que Changmin soupira, laissant volontairement sa tête heurter bruyamment le bois de la table.**

-Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé là-dedans franchement ?

-Ce n'est pas si terrible, tu sais. Et tu es loin d'être le premier à débuter de cette manière, **lui dit l'homme en tapotant amicalement son épaule.**

-Vraiment ? **Demanda** **Changmin sous le choc.**

 **Il avait beau savoir que beaucoup d'artistes se produisaient en playback, pour lui il s'agissait toujours de leur propre voix. Était-ce réellement possible de faire croire au monde entier que l'on possède la voix d'un autre ? Était-il possible de mentir pendant des années, construire une carrière sans que personne ne le remarque ? Jamais il n'aurait pu y croire jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et pourtant à voir le visage de l'homme face à lui, il réalisait qu'il connaissait bien peu de chose sur ces aspects noircis du monde de la musique.**

-Vraiment. Tu as beaucoup de choses à découvrir, **dit le manager avec un sourire qui mêlait pitié et amusement, de ceux que l'on donnait à un enfant qui en primaire attend encore le père Noël.**

 **Changmin aurait voulu en savoir plus à ce sujet, demander des explications, savoir qui, quand comment, mais il remarqua bien vite que l'homme n'était pas disposé à répondre à la moindre question sur le sujet.**

-Maintenant il faut y aller ou l'on va finir par être en retard. Il doit d'ailleurs déjà être en train d'attendre, **dit le manager en se levant.**

 **Changmin abandonna ses interrogations pour le moment et le suivit à travers les couloirs. Voyant qu'ils approchaient de l'une des salles sonorisées, Changmin devina qu'il allait probablement rencontrer sa 'nouvelle voix'. Pour obtenir confirmation, il lança un coup d'œil à son manager qui se contenta de lui sourire tandis qu'ils avançaient vers le bout du couloir. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait pas de raison de stresser, se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois.**

-Tu es prêt? **Lui demanda le manager avec un air amusé.**

 **Changmin fit une moue étrange et soupira de désespoir, loin d'être motivé par la rencontre. Compréhensif, l'employé sourit et s'approcha de la porte.**

-Tu verras, sa voix est vraiment belle, **lui dit-il avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte de la salle de musique.**

-Alors pourquoi ne chante-t-il pas lui-même s'il est si doué ? Trop moche pour être devant un public ? **Lança Changmin, sarcastique.**

 **La porte s'ouvrit et il remarqua la figure solitaire qui se tenait à coté du piano, contemplant d'un air distrait les touches d'ivoire. En se refermant, la porte claqua derrière les deux arrivants et le jeune homme sursauta. Il se tourna vers eux et s'inclina poliment. Lorsqu'il se redressa, ses yeux captèrent immédiatement ceux de Changmin. Maîtrisant l'anxiété que trahissait son visage, Junsu lui offrit une sourire auquel le plus jeune fut incapable de répondre.**

 **À peine avait-il posé ses yeux sur lui que déjà, Changmin regrettait ses paroles.**


	3. Chapter 3

_J'ai l'impression que le fandom français n'existe quasiment plus... j'ai parfois envie de laisser tomber la traduction de cet écrit, mais voici tout de même le troisième chapitre._

*O0°3°0O*

 **Allongé sur les couvertures défaites de son lit, son bras droit reposant devant ses yeux clos, Changmin soupira. Demain marquait un nouveau tournant, le top-départ de sa nouvelle vie et la fin de la semaine improbable qu'il avait eut. Ce matin, il avait fini par accepter les termes du contrat. Dès son réveil, tout ce qu'il connaissait allait changer.**

 **Laissant son bras retomber lourdement sur le matelas, Changmin ouvrit les yeux les poser sur le plafond pensivement. Une fois encore, il laissa un soupir lui échapper et regarda à nouveau les papiers qui se trouvaient bien rangés sur sa table de chevet. Les caractères dactylographiés de son nom semblaient briller sur la feuille blanche, lui rappelant incessamment ce qu'il avait accepté.**

 **À partir de demain, il allait passer chaque jour des six mois à venir en compagnie de Junsu. Pendant six mois, ils devraient travailler ensemble sans relâche pour parfaire leur 'duo'. Sous la pression, sans y réfléchir aussi longuement qu'il aurait dû, Changmin avait accepté. Pourquoi avait-il cédé ? Il ne se rappelait même plus véritablement de la raison, il avait juste fini par signer.**

 **Quand le directeur les avait autorisé à prendre la semaine entière pour penser à cet accord avant de donner une décision définitive, Changmin avait décidé de prendre son temps. La décision était effectivement difficile et surtout pas des moindres. Tout était bien plus contraignant et les conséquences plus importantes que lorsque avec un certain détachement, il avait décidé d'intégrer l'agence.**

 **Il n'avait le droit d'en parler à personne, mais il voulait y penser à tête reposée, seul, pendant quelques jours. Il avait attendu jusqu'à la date limite pour réellement prendre sa décision, mais il n'y avait pas pensé tant que ça, du moins pas autant qu'il l'aurait dû. Il referma les yeux et se remémora les derniers jours...**

 **Oui, en réalité, sans le savoir, il avait pris sa décision depuis le premier jour.**

 ****

 **Le manager ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers le jeune homme qui se tenait près du piano. En se refermant, la porte claqua derrière les deux arrivants, faisant sursauter le rêveur perdu dans ses pensées. Avec un sourire, il se tourna vers eux et s'inclina poliment.**

-Oh Monsieur Kim, vous êtes déjà là, **le salua le plus âgé d'entre eux en lui retournant sa politesse.  
** -Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu stressé, alors je suis venu plus tôt que prévu, **expliqua Junsu avec une légère gêne dissimulée derrière son sourire.**

-C'est une bonne chose, on peut commencer tout de suite si cela ne vous dérange pas.  
-Pas du tout.

 **L'homme s'installa sur le bureau qui se trouvait non loin du piano, tira l'un des tabourets, et s'assit, invitant ses deux protégés à faire de même. Changmin l'imita sagement, sa curiosité piquée à vif alors qu'un sentiment étrange d'anticipation semblait avoir pris place quelque part dans son estomac. A son tour, Junsu s'assit sur le siège restant, les yeux perçants du plus jeune suivant ses mouvements. Sous l'insistance de Changmin, il se tourna vers lui et leur regard se croisèrent, faisant s'étirer un peu plus son sourire.**

-Je suis désolé, je suis tellement perturbé par tout ça que j'en oublie mes manières, **dit-il légèrement confus sans détourner le regard.** Kim Junsu, **se présenta-t-il.**

-Shim Changmin, **répondit-il sans réfléchir.**

-Enchanté. ****

 **Changmin hocha de la tête sans réellement prendre la peine de répondre. Kim Junsu, se répéta-t-il pour lui-même. Pour un jeune homme soit-disant timide et extrêmement stressé en public, Junsu ne collait pas vraiment à l'image qu'il s'était faite du chanteur à la voix d'or qu'il avait entendu. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air timide, encore moins stressé. Sa voix était stable, bien que légèrement aiguë, son visage calme et ses yeux aussi pétillants que ne l'était son regard. Il parlait normalement et ne semblait pas particulièrement gêné ni même curieux de cette tournure des évènements. A cela, il devait ajouter que le chanteur était pas trop mal dans son genre... bon même plutôt séduisant s'il devait l'admettre, avec son sourire chaleureux et ses yeux brillants qui lui donnait cet air adorable. D'ailleurs, ledit Junsu ne semblait pas non plus ignorer ses atouts et avait même l'air plutôt confiant de son apparence. Non vraiment, rien en lui ne collait à la description qu'on lui avait faite.**

 **Le regard toujours concentré sur le jeune homme face à lui, Changmin se remémora une fois encore le son de sa voix. Lorsqu'il chantait, sa voix était plus suave, plus profonde qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'il parlait, mais il ne pouvait douter qu'il s'agissait bien de la même personne. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression rapide, sans réel fondement, d'autant plus qu'interagir sur scène était bien différent de se comporter au quotidien, mais tout de même, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Il n'y avait rien à redire chez le jeune homme et lui, n'avait pas la moindre raison de remplacer Junsu.**

 **Aussi, il se demandait si Junsu était véritablement si terrifié à l'idée de chanter en public ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas monter sur scène pour quelques autres raisons. Il en avait entendu qui vivait mal la pression, les attentes des fans et les potins incessants. Pour ce qu'il connaissait de lui, Junsu cherchait peut-être simplement à être payé tout en évitant les désagréments que pouvait causer le rythme de vie effréné qu'impliquait une carrière d'idole...**

-Changmin ? **L'appela le manager qui tentait de le ramener sur terre.**

-Hum ?  
 **  
Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux interrogateurs de Junsu posé sur lui. Un peu troublé, il se tourna vers l'homme à ses cotés qui demandait son attention.**

-Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ?

-Oh, en fait... pas vraiment, j'étais en train de penser à... quelque chose d'autre, **expliqua-t-il aussi normalement que possible.** Je suis désolé, vous disiez ?

-Je disais, l'équipe a travaillé sur différentes solutions et nous avons tous décidé de tenter l'expérience et voir ce que ça va donner. Le service juridique a préparé un contrat pour que tout soit clair.

-Un contrat ? Pourquoi ? **Demanda Changmin complètement perdu.**

-Pour votre duo, **répondit le manager, insistant sur le dernier mot.** Nous devons être certains que vous pouvez travailler ensemble avant de lancer réellement le projet. Il faut une bonne harmonie entre les deux partenaires pour qu'un duo fonctionne.

 **Changmin ne put empêcher un petit ricanement en entendant les belles paroles du manager. Toute cette idée de duo lui semblait plutôt ridicule à vrai dire. Junsu serait le seul à chanter et lui serait seul sur scène. Pour le public, si public il y avait, il serait seul, un soliste. Ils n'avaient même pas véritablement à travailler ensemble et devaient chacun se focaliser sur leur performance. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la conception qu'il avait d'un duo. Pour lui, un duo fonctionnait à double sens, c'était un partenariat ou chaque personne avait la même importance et ou l'un pouvait toujours trouver un support chez le second.**

 **Cette idée là n'avait rien à voir, c'était bien plus hypocrite, mais si l'expression suffisait à leur donner bonne conscience, alors il était prêt à les laisser faire, non sans quelques moqueries tout de même.**

 ****-Et donc ?

-Et bien d'abord, vous allez vous entrainer ensemble. Il faut que vous vous familiarisiez l'un à l'autre. Vous devez apprendre à connaître vos comportements respectifs, façon de parler et de prononcer par exemple. De manière générale, il faut que vous appreniez à vous connaître pour être plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et que vos performances soient plus naturelles. C'est un duo, donc en tant que tel, vous avez tous deux des efforts à faire.

 **L'homme les regarda tour à tour dans l'attente d'un signe d'approbation et tous deux hochèrent de la tête, devinant que si cela paraissait simple en théorie, cela ne serait pas si évident dans la pratique.**

-Vous allez devoir vous entrainer ensemble, **dit-il en regardant avec instance le chanteur face à lui.** Ce qui veut dire que Junsu, tu devras apprendre à chanter avec Changmin. Il doit réussir à imiter ton style, la manière dont tu chantes, il faut qu'il puisse retenir chaque détail de tes interprétations pour qu'elles deviennent naturelles lorsqu'il aura à monter sur scène.

 **Junsu se tendit à mesure qu'il entendait les recommandations du manager et une vague d'anxiété prit place sur son visage. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Changmin et se reconcentra aussitôt sur ses mains. Ses doigts croisés devant son visage, il mordilla nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce et hocha de la tête.**

 **Son soudain changement d'attitude était bizarre, mais son inquiétude semblait sincère. Pour la première fois, Changmin se dit que peut-être cette situation n'était pas aussi facile pour Junsu qu'il l'avait imaginé. Et si sa peur était réelle, alors surement était-ce même plus pénible pour Junsu que ça ne l'était pour lui, réalisa-t-il peu à peu avec compassion.**

 ****-Tu devras aussi continuer les entrainements vocaux, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déjà un professeur, donc nous verrons ça plus tard. De l'autre coté, Changmin tu devras t'entrainer à chanter exactement comme le fait Junsu. Je ne parle pas nécessairement de ses attitudes, mais surtout de la manière dont il interprète. C'est pour ça que vous devez aussi apprendre à vous connaître pour comprendre les émotions de l'un et l'autre et comment les transmettre. Nous avons aussi prévu quelques cours de théâtre, cela te sera certainement utile pour progresser et nous avons déjà trouvé un professeur, **dit-il en s'adressant au plus jeune.**

 **Changmin haussa les épaules, s'étant déjà préparé à recevoir ce genre de cours, Yunho avait bien eu des cours pour apprendre à se comporter pendant les émissions télévisées avant ses débuts, donc ce n'était pas bien surprenant. Mais plus il entendait de détails sur cette histoire, moins cela lui semblait crédible, ni même réalisable. Le manager se tourna à nouveau vers Junsu à qui il semblait parler la majeure partie du temps.**

 ****-Dans l'ensemble, les principales difficultés seront pour Changmin, puisqu'il doit chanter avec ta voix et adapter ses performances pour qu'elle devienne sienne. Il devra beaucoup travailler de son coté, mais il ne peut pas tout faire lui-même. Il doit être avec toi quand tu enregistreras et quand tu répètes autant que possible pour rendre son interprétation réaliste. Donc il vaudrait mieux que tu t'habitues rapidement à chanter devant lui. Tu dois aussi comprendre que si tu acceptes les termes de ce contrat, ta voix ne t'appartiendra plus, elle deviendra la sienne. Personne ne devra jamais être capable de la dissocier de lui.

 **Junsu hocha de la tête en silence, comme incapable de parler. Il enregistrait les informations sans protester malgré l'absurdité de la situation, mais ce silence semblait résonner dans l'esprit de Changmin. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait réellement s'embourber dans un tel guêpier. La douce chaleur qui parcourait son corps à cette idée l'y incitait, mais son esprit rationnel ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point tout cela était ridicule.**

 ****-L'idée est de vous préparer pendant six mois. L'équipe va établir un emploi du temps pour chacun et leur l'agence peut décider si les résultats sont conformes à ses attentes. Si nous les considérons suffisants, votre duo deviendra définitif, nous lancerons la promotion de Changmin comme chanteur solo et un nouveau contrat viendra remplacer celui-ci. Si ce n'est pas le cas, le projet sera suspendu et ce contrat annulé.

 **Il s'interrompit un court moment et parcourut le contrat des yeux pour vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié.**

 ****-Oh bien sûr, personne en dehors du personnel autorisé ne doit avoir connaissance de cet accord. Vous ne pouvez en parler à personne, ni à vos proches, ni à vos collègues, cela nécessite une discrétion absolue, pour des raisons évidentes. Même si des informations filtraient, vous ne devez jamais confirmer la moindre chose, pas même au sujet de vos répétitions. Le non-respect de cette clause peut mettre fin au contrat de manière unilatérale. Compris ?

 **Le manager termina sont monologue dans l'attente de réactions qui ne venaient pas. Les deux jeunes artistes avaient l'air perdus et se contentèrent de murmurer un semblant de mot qui se voulait être un 'oui'. Amusé, il regarda chacun d'eux et leur adressa un sourire rassurant.**

-Des questions ?

-Et pour la chanson ? **Demanda Changmin.**

-La chanson ?

-Oui, celle que tu leur as envoyé pour l'audition, **dit-il à l'attention de Junsu.**

-Oh.. cette chanson, **murmura le chanteur d'une manière qui semblait vaguement à du soulagement.** Je ne l'ai pas envoyé en réalité.

-Tu ne l'as pas envoyé ? **Répéta Changmin sans bien comprendre.**

-Non, je... mon meilleur ami est pianiste, il a écrit cette chanson. Il l'a enregistré quand on l'essayait et ... je ne savais pas...

-Je vois. Donc ce n'est pas la chanson que nous sommes sensés répéter ?

-C'est la première sur laquelle vous allez travailler puisque Junsu la maitrise déjà parfaitement, **répondit le manager.** Mais vous pouvez bien sûr essayer d'autres choses si vous vous sentez plus à l'aise.

-Ça ne me dérange pas de faire celle-ci. Je la trouve vraiment belle, **répliqua Changmin.**

-Oh... **dit Junsu en baissant la tête.** Tu l'as vraiment écoutée, **murmura-t-il.**

 **Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Changmin en voyant le visage du jeune homme se colorer légèrement. Junsu semblait réellement plus timide quand on parlait de sa voix qu'il ne l'était en temps normal et semblait mal à l'aise face à ceux qui l'avait entendu. Mais même s'il découvrait peu à peu cette facette de Junsu dont il s'était mis à douter, Changmin ne comprenait pas, mais pas du tout. Une si belle voix était faite pour être entendu par tous et elle était faite pour être chanté par le jeune homme qui se trouvait face à lui.**

-Bien, s'il n'y a rien d'autre, voici le contrat, **conclut le manager en tirant trois exemplaires de sa mallette pour les poser devant eux.** Vous avez une semaine pour y penser avant de prendre une décision définitive.

 **Changmin regarda les feuilles devant lui et soupira. Même s'il était plutôt content d'avoir affaire à Junsu plutôt qu'au geek excentrique excessivement timide qu'il s'était imaginé avec les explications du grand patron, il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter l'idée de chanter pour quelqu'un d'autre. D'autant plus que Junsu pouvait tout à fait réaliser ses performances lui-même, alors pourquoi était-il là-dedans ? Pourquoi devait-il décider en une semaine de devenir la doublure d'une personne qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer ? Changmin aimait quand les choses étaient logiques et pour le moment, elles ne l'étaient pas du tout.**

-Oh mon Dieu, toute cette histoire est ridicule, **pouffa-t-il en secouant la tête, une main massant son front.**

-Est-ce que quelque chose te gêne ? **Demanda le manager.**

-Tout. Est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver ça si étrange ? Comment est-ce que je suis sensé faire la promotion de chanson que je ne chante pas ? Même si je parvenais à donner le change sur scène, comment est-ce que je pourrais faire croire à ça en dehors ? Je ne peux pas apprendre à parler en six mois de la même manière que lui, c'est évident que tout le monde va remarquer le subterfuge. Toute cette histoire est impossible en réalité, **conclut-il d'un ton affirmatif.**

-L'essentiel est que vous soyez en harmonie. C'est la première étape pour que cela marche. Vous n'êtes pas deux artistes qui partagent les taches pour performer, vous devez devenir un seul artiste à vous deux. Garder ça à l'esprit et suivez les conseils que l'on vous donne et je vous assure que l'équipe saura rendre tout ça parfaitement crédible, **répliqua manager très confiant, sans pour autant parvenir à convaincre Changmin qui restait visiblement dubitatif.**

 **La mâchoire de Junsu se contracta légèrement, pas de colère, mais visiblement par déception face à sa réaction. Était-il le seul à penser que tout cela était étrange au point d'être complètement irréalisable ? Il ne faisait que citer les faits pourtant. Et même s'il était prêt à faire des efforts, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils parviendraient au résultat espéré, se répétait-il avec conviction. Alors pourquoi le regard insistant de Junsu faisait-il faiblir sa certitude ? Pourquoi commençait-il à regretter ses questions ?**

-Tu n'es pas d'accord ? **Demanda-t-il à Junsu, cherchant à savoir pourquoi une si simple remarque semblait l'avoir tant attristé.**

-Non, en fait je pense qu'on pourrait y arriver. Je sais que c'est loin d'être facile et bien sûr il y a pas mal d'obstacles à surmonter, mais j'ai jamais envie d'essayer et je suis certain que je ne pourrai pas trouver mieux que toi pour ce rôle.

 **Changmin déglutit difficilement devant tant de confiance et se perdit dans les yeux de Junsu qui avaient fondus sur lui tandis qu'il parlait. Il avait l'air si convaincu par ses paroles que Changmin sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Junsu avait l'air tellement plus convaincue de ses capacités qu'il ne l'était lui-même qu'il n'en revenait pas. Prêt à déclarer forfait, il souffla et passa ses mains devant son visage.**

 ****-Comment rendre ça possible, vous verrez plus tard, pour l'instant la question est, êtes-vous prêt à vous engager ou non. Vous avez six mois pour le faire et si cela s'avère réellement impossible, vous pouvez être certains que l'agence ne risquera pas son nom inutilement, **le rassura le manager autant que possible.**

-Je ne sais pas, **répondit Changmin après un court moment de silence.**

-Dans ce cas, prends ton temps pour y penser. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous avez une semaine avant de prendre votre décision.

 **Ils hochèrent tous deux de la tête et Changmin se sentit encore plus perdu tandis qu'il sentait que les yeux de Junsu ne se détournait pas de lui plus de dix secondes.**

-Je suppose que vous voulez en discuter ensemble, donc je vous laisse y réfléchir. Vous pouvez venir me voir lorsque vous aurez décidé, **dit le manager avant de quitter la pièce, les laissant seuls au milieu de la salle de musique.**

 **Pendant quelques secondes, Changmin regarda la porte d'un air ahuri et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour se remettre les idées en place. En face, Junsu venait de tendre le bras pour attraper le crayon qui se trouvait en bord de table pour signer le contrat. Les yeux écarquillés, Changmin le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un extra-terrestre.**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je signe, **répondit simplement Junsu.**

-Tu ne veux pas y penser un peu plus longtemps ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Je ne sais pas... C'est une décision importante tu sais.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne compte pas laisser passer cette chance.

-Mais Pourquoi ? **S'étonna Changmin, incapable de comprendre comment Junsu pouvait être aussi confiant.** Tu sais que ce contrat va Me donner Ta voix ? **Dit-il en insistant sur les mots.**

-Je sais, dit encore Junsu. Mais si quelqu'un doit utiliser ma voix, autant que ce soit un jeune grand et bel homme, tu ne crois pas ? **Plaisanta Junsu pour dédramatiser la situation qui semblait tant peser sur Changmin.**

 **Changmin le toisa longuement, tentant de dissimuler sa satisfaction provoquée par ce compliment à peine sous-entendu. Junsu lui sourit, de cet air rassurant qu'il maitrisait à la perfection et le plus jeune ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, l'incitant à poursuivre ses explications. Junsu prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant à réunir les forces dont il disposait pour révéler un peu de ce secret qu'il aimait tant garder pour lui-même.  
**  
-J'ai toujours rêvé de passer ma vie à chanter, commença-t-il. Être payé pour et ne me soucier de rien d'autre que la musique, avoir des centaines de personnes à écouter mes chansons, que ce soit au travail, à l'école ou dans la rue, les faire sourire avec une chanson joyeuse lorsqu'ils se sentent fatigués ou les apaiser avec une ballade quand ils sont triste ou stressés...

 **Changmin l'écouta avec attention. Malgré ses doutes, il s'attendait à ce que Junsu ne lui disent ce genre de choses. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé lorsqu'il avait entendu pour la première fois, avant même d'en entendre plus à son sujet. Ce coté rêveur, cet idéalisme et cette douceur, c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti au son de sa voix. Quelque part aussi, cela lui rappelait Yunho, mais avec ce quelque chose en plus qu'il ne saurait décrire. Et à plus le connaître, il était persuadé que tous deux avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. Cette détermination, cette conviction, mais aussi cette confiance qu'ils avaient placée en lui avec tant de facilité. Et il se dit que peut-être, comme cela avait été le cas avec Yunho, il pourrait bien s'entendre avec Junsu.**

-Tu vois... chanter c'est une manière d'exprimer ses sentiments, d'ouvrir son âme à travers les mélodies. C'est fait pour communiquer, transmettre des messages à travers les notes... c'est ce que je veux faire... ça a toujours été mon rêve, toucher les gens grâce à la musique, **Junsu diminua le ton de sa voix, conservant un air rêveur, comme si ses pensées était trop gênantes pour être dites plus fortes.**

 **Changmin ne comprenait pas vraiment ce genre de sentiments, mais il hocha de la tête tout de même. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la musique de cette façon. Pour lui, la musique était un passe-temps, une occupation comme une autre qui égayait parfois ses moments solitaires, mais rien de plus. La musique il l'appréciait, mais pas de la manière dont Junsu l'aimait. Soudainement, il se sentait un peu coupable de cette désinvolture avec laquelle il avait toujours considéré la musique.**

 **Depuis le début, il avait cette chance que bien des gens autour de lui désiraient mais ne l'avait jamais véritablement saisie. La musique était devenue une part de sa vie, mais il n'avait jamais cherché beaucoup plus loin que l'amusement et l'obligation qu'elle était devenue. Pourtant, de la bouche de Junsu, elle prenait un tout autre sens, plus profond, plus plaisant. Pendant une seconde, il se dit que peut-être, peut-être seulement, Junsu était le plus proche de la vérité.**

 ****-Je veux être capable de faire ressentir aux gens ce que je ressens quand je chante, dit à nouveau Junsu. C'est ce que je veux, mais c'est aussi pour ça que je n'arrive pas à chanter devant qui que ce soit, **soupira-t-il d'un ton moqueur contre lui-même.** Quand je chante devant quelqu'un, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde peut lire en moi, que toute mon âme est exposée. Et me tenir devant ces gens avec ces sentiments qui m'envahissent, c'est terrifiant à vrai dire...

 **Junsu avait l'air un peu honteux de sa vision idéalisée des choses, mais Changmin fut frappé par sa sincérité alors qu'il exposait sa crainte. Lentement, il commençait à comprendre à quel point la musique et le chant étaient précieux pour Junsu. Pour lui, c'était visiblement plus qu'une performance, une véritable partie de lui-même. A ses yeux, chanter c'était s'exposer aux regards et se rendre vulnérable. Un peu comme abandonner un bout de fierté pour la partager avec ceux qui voudrait bien le voir. Intime et subtil, une véritable passion, une faiblesse, qu'il aimait autant qu'il en avait peur. Une passion que Junsu était prêt à partager avec lui, lui donner ce petit bout de lui-même, sa voix...**

 ****-Je sais que je ne serai jamais capable de chanter devant un public, dit Junsu avec un rictus partagé entre tristesse et résignation. C'est pour ça que si je peux chanter et que le public peut l'entendre, je m'en fiche que personne ne sache qui je suis ou qui chante réellement. Je veux juste chanter, c'est mon rêve.

 **Sa voix était ferme, son visage sérieux, malgré la douceur sous-jacente tandis qu'il attendait que Changmin n'assimile ses propos. Il voulait lui faire comprendre son point de vue, partager ses pensées, son rêve. Une fois de plus, il ancra son regard dans celui du plus jeune.  
**  
-Mais je ne pourrais jamais y arriver seul, Changmin.

 ****

 **La tête posée sur l'oreiller, l'un de ses bras remonté au-dessus de son front, Changmin sourit. Il avait mis une semaine entière et attendu la dernière minutes avant de signer le contrat. Mais depuis cette toute première rencontre, il avait déjà décidé de supporter le rêve de Junsu aussi longtemps que le jeune homme serait prêt à le partager avec lui.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour votre soutien, sur le dernier chapitre. Ca n'a l'air de rien, mais ça m'évite de désespérer devant mon écran XD_

 _On dirait pas mais c'est difficile de se relancer dans une histoire terminée ^^_

 _En tout cas, merci et pour cela, voilà le chapitre 4!_

*O0°4°0O*

 **Il n'était pas encore dix heures du matin, mais Changmin était déjà devant le bâtiment principal de l'agence, près à se rendre à sa première répétition avec Junsu. En réalité, ce n'était pas leur première rencontre. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à trois reprises la semaine précédente**

 **Ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose et avaient passé la meilleure partie de leur temps à parler musique. Pendant les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, Junsu lui avait montré les trois chansons qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, celles qu'il avait travaillé avec Yoochun. Il lui avait fait une liste quasi exhaustive des différents chanteurs qu'il appréciait et dont il aimait chanter les chansons.**

 **En réalité, c'était l'idée de leur manager. Il leur avait suggéré très simplement, estimant que cela pouvait être une bonne base de travail et un bon moyen d'apprendre à se connaître. Tous deux avaient accepté, n'ayant pas de meilleur idée pour rendre leur situation moins artificielle.**

 **Junsu avait l'air ravi de ce début en douceur et Changmin n'avait rien à y reprocher. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part et désormais, il était plutôt heureux de ce choix. C'était un très bon début pour eux deux.**

 **C'était rapide et un peu étrange au début, mais cela leur permettait d'être un peu plus en confiance. Après quelque temps de discussion, ils se sentaient moins comme des étrangers et plus comme les collègues qu'ils étaient sensé être. Junsu se plaisait d'ailleurs à dire qu'ils étaient bien partis pour devenir amis.**

 **Évidemment, ça ne suffisait pas pour en faire les meilleurs amis du monde. Cependant, Changmin avait pu remarquer qu'ils étaient en plutôt bonne voie. En peu de temps il en avait prit beaucoup sur Junsu, or il avait bien assez entendu que c'était là sa première tâche.**

 **Hormis les groupes généralement connus en Corée et quelques grands hits pop, Junsu appréciait une large variété de styles de musique. Il aimait en particulier le rock et les chansons jazzy. De manière inattendue, il était également un grand fan de EXTREME, un groupe de hard funk/rock/metal, dont il connaissait toutes les chansons par cœur. Il écoutait** **Pornograffitti,** **son album préféré, quasiment tous les jours et ne passait pas une journée sans chantonner l'une de leur chansons dans un anglais plus ou moins approximatif. Il avait bien évidemment appris les paroles et demandé à Yoochun de jouer certaines chansons au piano, même s'il n'était pas en mesure de les chanter proprement, disait-il.**

 **Il en parlait avec un tel enthousiasme que Changmin ne pouvait que sourire en silence face à lui. De son coté, il avait entendu parler du groupe sans trop le connaître et Junsu lui avait bien montré à quel point il était choqué de sa révélation. Il avait d'ailleurs profité de l'occasion pour le menacer de tortures toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres s'il ne réparait pas de suite son affront, ce qu'il promit de faire au plus vite. Il ignorait sans aucun doute qu'il n'avait pas fallu autre chose que de le l'entendre parler avec tant d'affection pour se décider à écouter leur discographie entière.**

 **C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé avec la pile d'albums de la collection intégrale – Junsu lui avait assuré que le son était bien meilleur qu'en MP3 – lors de leur deuxième rencontre.**

 **Changmin les avait tous écouté, un par un, simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il écoutait d'ordinaire, mais cela lui plaisait. Il trouvait cela plutôt étonnant que Junsu apprécie ce genre de musique. Cela ne correspondait pas à son apparence vestimentaire, ni aux traits relativement doux de son visage. À le voir, on ne s'imaginait certainement pas qu'il aimait écouter du rock, mais Changmin savait pertinemment qu'il était une personne pleine de surprise.**

 **Junsu avait réussi à le surprendre dès leur première rencontre professionnelle. Il avait avoué sans honte qu'il avait déjà vu certaine de ses performances avec Jung Yunho, de celles que l'agence publiait sur un fancafé destiné à assurer une publicité aux trainees (et à l'agence). Voulant lui-même devenir chanteur et grand amateur de danse, il avait ainsi passé beaucoup de temps à regarder les différents élèves que les agences vouaient à des débuts prochains.**

 **Parmi eux, certains avaient ainsi attiré son attention pour différentes raisons, avait-il dit sans donner plus de précisions. Cependant, les chorégraphies de Yunho et Changmin n'avaient pas manqué de l'impressionner pour leur charisme et leur puissance.**

" **Je suis content qu'ils t'aient choisi" avait-il confessé à demi-mot, souriant. La manière dont il avait dit ces quelques mots, avec une sorte de pudeur et pourtant sans honte réelle avait attendri Changmin au-delà du simple compliment. A aucun moment il n'avait imaginé que Junsu connaîtrait quoi que ce soit à son sujet, mais il était content que ses performances lui paraissent à la hauteur de sa voix. Il s'en trouvait bien plus ravi qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé pour un si infime détail.**

 **Ils s'étaient rencontré ainsi à cinq reprises et avait effleuré un peu tous les sujets possibles et imaginables, même si la musique et leur duo revenait toujours au centre de la conversation.**

 **De son coté, Junsu avait été surpris d'entendre de la bouche de Changmin qu'il se fichait d'être célèbre ou non, tout comme il n'avait pas de chanteur, musique ou chanson qu'il aimait particulièrement. C'était rare, puisque la grande majorité des personnes de l'agence cherchaient à y entrer pour monter sur scène et devenir célèbre, et que ceux restants essayaient souvent de suivre les traces de leur personnalité favorite. Mais non, Changmin était différent. Et même s'il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour s'y faire, Junsu avait finit par dire qu'il trouvait cela intéressant.**

 **Pourquoi intéressant, il ne le savait pas, mais il était certain que le sourire sur les lèvres de Junsu lorsqu'il le remercie pour son aide, malgré son manque d'intérêt pour le spectacle, était une récompense amplement suffisante pour ses efforts.**

 **À chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, il se sentait un peu plus à l'aise avec Junsu, un peu comme avec Yunho et il se décida sans problème à passer plus de temps avec lui encore, pour s'entraîner, puisque c'était le but premier de leurs rencontres. Malgré sa réticence première pour ces étapes qui lui semblaient si futiles, il commençait à comprendre la procédure et s'était véritablement décidé à travailler de son mieux pour leur 'duo'.**

 **C'est ainsi que qu'une dizaine de jours plus tard, dix minutes avant l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Junsu, il était déjà devant le bâtiment principal de l'agence. Il n'était pas du genre à venir en avance, mais il était étrangement trop curieux du déroulement de leurs nouveaux entraînements pour rester chez lui. Il se rappelait parfaitement la voix envoûtante qu'il avait entendu sur cet enregistrement et brûlait d'impatience de l'entendre à nouveau et _pour de vrai._**

 **L'impression serait-elle la même ? Pouvait-elle être plus belle encore ? Il n'était pas un expert en la matière, mais pour lui, c'était l'une des plus belles voix qu'il ait jamais entendu. Il était convaincu qu'il risquait d'avoir des frissons à l'entendre de si prêt, sans les altérations de l'électronique.**

 **Enthousiaste, il entra dans la salle de musique qui leur était dédiée et y trouva Junsu, assis sur le tabouret du piano et caressant nerveusement les touches d'ivoire du bout des doigts. Pendant une courte minute, resta à le contempler, appréciant son expression tandis qu'il semblait confiné dans son monde sans avoir noté le nouvel intrus.**

 **Il le retrouvait là, ce second Junsu. Celui qui était timide, un peu réservé et dont il avait douté l'existence au premier abord. C'était une sensation étrange que de le voir ainsi, le stress marquant son visage et les yeux rivés sur la partition.**

 **Il se sentit soudainement inconfortable, presque coupable, à observer en silence le jeune chanteur. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, il s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence.**

-Oh Changmin-ah~ **s'exclama Junsu avec surprise lorsqu'il l'aperçut.**

-Salut.

-Tu es là de bonne heure, **fit remarquer le plus âgé après un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge murale.**

-Et je suis pas le seul.

-C'est vrai.

-Comment vas-tu? **Demanda Changmin avec amabilité.**

-Euhh... plutôt stressé, **admit le chanteur.**

 **En effet, son sourire était crispé et son attitude relativement tendue, confirmant aisément l'aveu qu'il venait de faire. Il ne fallait pas être particulièrement observateur pour remarquer la manière dont Junsu serrait les poings et tentait de contrôler sa respiration.**

 **Changmin sourit pour le rassurer et hocha de la tête. Même s'il voulait sincèrement aider Junsu autant qu'il le pouvait, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de part où commencer. Il n'était pas vraiment bon pour rassurer ou réconforter les gens. Hésitant, Junsu répondit pourtant à son sourire et prit deux grandes inspirations.**

-Alors... par où devrions-nous commencer ? **Demanda Changmin après un long silence.**

 **Sa question attira l'attention de Junsu qui se concentra à nouveau vers lui. Leur regard se rencontrèrent et le chanteur resta ainsi à l'observer d'un air anxieux avant de détourner les yeux. Maintenant, Changmin remarquait aisément à quel point Junsu était différent. Bien sûr, il était toujours le même, beau, gentil, adorable et souriant, mais dans son regard, le changement était flagrant et le stress visible.**

-Je ne sais pas, **répondit-il, sa voix légèrement chancelante.**

-Et bien... dans ce cas, on n'a qu'à simplement essayer, **dit Changmin en prenant soin d'observer précautionneusement chaque réaction du jeune homme.**

 **Junsu prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration et frotta le bas de son visage nerveusement avant de hocher de la tête.**

-Je suppose qu'il faudra bien commencer un jour, **accepta-t-il sans grand enthousiasme.**

-On peut toujours attendre, si tu préfères, **proposa Changmin.**

 **Son sourire n'était pas aussi lumineux que lors de leurs conversations, mais il essaya tout de même de le garder en place. D'un geste peu rassuré, il secoua la tête et le cadet comprit qu'il essayait de rassembler son courage.**

-Si je veux y arriver, il faut bien y passer, alors autant le faire dès maintenant, **expliqua-t-il.**

 **Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu par ses propres réflexions et Changmin le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Pourtant, Junsu ne faiblit pas et son visage resta impassible. Le plus jeune espérait que c'était là le signe d'un progrès, il avait l'air un peu moins paniqué que le manager ne l'avait décrit.**

 **Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Junsu n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour chanter une seule note, Changmin remit en cause ses propres constatations. L'air un peu renfrogné, il tenta de se rassurer lui-même, après tout, ce n'était pas si facile de chanter a cappella.**

-Tu veux une musique, peut-être ? **Suggéra-t-il, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre.**

-Oui, s'il te plaît, **souffla Junsu.**

 **Changmin le contempla longuement avant de réaliser que Junsu semblait faiblir plus encore sous son regard. Plusieurs détails montraient clairement son inconfort, mais lorsqu'il parlait, c'était relativement peu imperceptible en comparaison, signe qu'il maîtrisait for bien sa voix. Une fois encore, il se demanda pourquoi chanter semblait lui demander tant d'effort quand tous en lui devrait le faciliter. Il remarqua aussi tout le mal qu'il avait à maintenir son attitude et ses expressions malgré son inquiétude.**

 **D'une attitude qui se voulait rassurante, Changmin se dirigea vers la chaine et lança l'instrumental de la chanson spécialement préparée par son ami pour leurs répétitions. Il augmenta le son plus qu'il ne le faudrait pour un entraînement vocal, dans l'espoir que le son encourage Junsu, mais ne le mit pas trop fort non plus, voulant être en mesure d'entendre le chanteur tout de même.**

 **Lorsque la musique commença, Junsu serra la mâchoire instinctivement et tenta de reprendre sa respiration qui semblait subitement coincée. Les premières notes étaient aussi délicates que Changmin se les rappelait, mais à la mesure où il aurait dû entendre à nouveau la douce voix l'accompagner, il n'entendit rien d'autre que le piano.**

 **Junsu avait la bouche entrouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer correctement et sa main commencer à trembler. Changmin était incapable de dire si c'était le stress ou la déception et la colère qu'il aperçut dans ses yeux.**

 **Il voulut arrêter la musique, mais d'un geste de la main, Junsu le lui interdit. Tout au long de la chanson, Changmin pouvait voir qu'il essayait de se raisonner, de se contrôler. Lorsque les dernières notes s'évaporèrent, il n'avait toujours pas chanté la moindre note.**

 **Ils réitérèrent l'expérience à plusieurs reprises pendant deux longues heures sans le moindre succès. Alternant les tentatives de longues pauses infructueuses, ils tentèrent tout ce qui leur venait à l'esprit, les yeux fermés, Changmin hors de son champs de vision, avec et sans musique... mais le résultat était toujours le même et Junsu n'en semblait que plus frustré à chaque tentative.**

 **Changmin n'était pas bien content non plus, mais d'une certaine manière, il comprenait. Non pas qu'il comprenait réellement ce qui bloquait tant Junsu, mais il comprenait tout du moins que la situation était bien plus difficile pour son partenaire qu'elle ne l'était pour lui – malgré le temps perdu – et il essayait tant bien que mal d'être compréhensif. Se faire réprimander était d'ailleurs la dernière chose dont Junsu avait besoin en ce moment, raisonna-t-il.**

 **Finalement, après une bien trop longue session sans le moindre résultat, Junsu finit par frapper le mur prêt de lui dans un mouvement de rage. Il s'en voulait tellement et la frustration était trop grande à contenir face à l'espoir si grand que la création de leur duo avait provoquée. La tête résolument baissée, il alla lui-même éteindre la musique et se frotta le visage de ses deux mains. Changmin voulut presque le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par la voix de Junsu.**

-Je suis désolé, **murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Changmin d'un air coupable.**

 **Le jeune homme ne répliqua pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire en réalité. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait aider Junsu et il craignait que quoi qu'il dise, cela ne risque d'empirer les choses. Il hocha de la tête, montrant qu'il n'était pas énervé ou quoi que ce soit. En réalité, il était plutôt surpris.**

 **Même si on lui avait longuement parlé de cette peur irrationnelle qu'avait Junsu, maintenant qu'il en faisait l'expérience, cela prenait un tout nouveau sens. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si violente. En toute honnêteté, il pensait qu'avec un peu d'efforts et d'habitude, le jeune homme finirait par s'y faire. Mais non. Junsu était réellement incapable de chanter devant quelqu'un et cela n'était pas faute d'essayer, apparemment.**

 **Il voulait réellement dire quelque chose pour le rassurer, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Rien de ce qui lui venait à l'esprit ne semblait correspondre à une telle situation. Dans le doute, il préféra rester silencieux, mais son manque de réaction sembla donner à Junsu une mauvaise interprétation. Il l'avait l'air plus attristé lorsqu'il se rapprocha du jeune homme, frottant nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.**

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, **expliqua Junsu d'un air plaintif qui attendrit Changmin sans raison.** Je le savais depuis le début... je n'ai jamais été capable de chanter devant qui que ce soit, **soupira-t-il déçu.** Je savais bien que ça ne serait pas si facile.

 **Junsu laissa échapper un rire amer et le cadet comprit aisément à quel point il était lui-même déçu. Il n'aurait pas osé le dire, mais ces quelques mots le rassurait. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'y était pour rien dans le blocage du jeune chanteur. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, c'était pareil pour chacun.**

 **Même si c'était quelque peu dérangeant pour leur travail, cela le consolait un peu. Cependant, peu à peu les derniers mots résonnèrent à nouveau dans sa tête. « Devant qui que ce soit » ? N'avait-il pourtant pas dit la dernière fois...**

-Attends, **s'interrompit-il.** Tu as bien dit que ton ami avait écrit, joué et enregistré la chanson, non ?

-Oui, **acquiesça Junsu, toujours préoccupé.** C'est un excellent musicien. Il m'a appris tout ce que je sais en musique.

 **Les yeux du chanteur s'éclaircirent tandis qu'il parlait de son ami le plus proche. Cela lui rappelait les repères qu'il avait mis tant de tant à établir et l'apaisait doucement. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Changmin hocha de la tête.**

-Je vois, **dit-il, sans pour autant comprendre réellement.** Mais alors est-ce qu'il t'a donné une bande son pour que tu chantes avec ? **Demanda-t-il confus.** Ça m'avait tout l'air d'un enregistrement en une prise pourtant...

 **Il inclina la tête pour l'appuyer contre sa paume, l'air pensif. La mélodie qu'il avait entendue sur cet enregistrement lui revint en tête, distinct et tellement proche. Il ne se souvenait d'aucun son ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu faire penser que cet enregistrement avait été fait en deux fois. Il aurait même juré le contraire, le piano sonnait bien trop clair et la voix qui l'accompagnait trop en harmonie, suivant le rythme comme s'il s'affichait sous ses yeux...**

-Parce que c'était le cas, **dit-il avec une petite moue gênée.**

 **Junsu mordilla sa lèvre inférieur et lança un regard hésitant vers son partenaire qui attendait visiblement des explications plus claires.**

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, **confirma-t-il, non sans mal.** On s'entraînait comme d'habitude et il a subitement décider d'enregistrer la session. Ça lui arrive parfois, **expliqua-t-il.**

-Donc tu as bien chanté devant lui, **répliqua** **Changmin.**

-Oui.

-Alors quelle est la différence ? **Demanda-t-il encore, légèrement mécontent.** Je ne compte pas t'agresser, je ne critiquerai pas et il n'y a personne d'autre.

-Je... Je, **bégaya** **Junsu mal-à-l'aise.** Je suis désolé, **s'excusa-t-il finalement, tête baissée.**

-Pardon ?

 **Changmin ne savait pas bien ce pourquoi il s'excusait, mais il était conscient de sa propre déception en apprenant que Junsu pouvait quand même chanter devant quelqu'un d'autre et faire une exception. Une exception qui ne s'appliquait pas à lui.**

-Cela m'a pris du temps de chanter devant Yoochun, **dit Junsu en se tournant vers Changmin, comme s'il essayait tant bien que mal de le convaincre de sa bonne foi.** C'était difficile au début et il m'a fallu des années avant d'être capable de chanter devant lui sans faire de blocage.

 **Changmin cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'il tentait d'enregistrer l'information. Avait-il bien entendu ? Des années ? Pendant une seconde, il se dit qu'ils demandaient bien plus à Junsu qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de donner et bien trop rapidement. Pourtant, lui aussi n'était pas du genre à se lier d'amitié facilement avec n'importe qui et il s'était rarement senti aussi rapidement à l'aise avec quelqu'un qu'il ne l'était avec Junsu.**

 **C'était sans nul doute un souhait complètement égoïste, mais il nourrissait désormais l'espoir d'être lui aussi, différent des autres pour le jeune chanteur. Après tout, s'il avait fait – involontairement – une exception pour lui, n'était-il pas normal d'attendre de même en retour ? Ce rêve était malgré tout celui de Junsu et il espérait bien n'être pas le seul à faire des efforts pour renforcer leur amitié naissante.**

-Mais tu peux chanter devant lui.

 **Junsu hocha à nouveau de la tête pour confirmer les suppositions du cadet, les joues légèrement colorées tandis qu'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Les yeux rivés vers le sol, le chanteur ne se mordit la lèvre, comme pour calmer ses émotions. Songeur, il ne remarqua pas l'air étrange dont Changmin le regardait, sourcils levés, sceptique. Il connaissait plutôt bien ce comportement pour l'avoir déjà vu, bien qu'il n'était pas encore capable d'en comprendre la raison.**

-Et donc... **reprit Changmin pour l'inciter à développer.**

 **Le regard de Junsu se fit désolé et le plus jeune n'osa pas poursuivre sa phrase. Il attendit de longue minutes que le jeune homme ne se décide à expliquer et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser aller à claquer sa langue contre son palais d'un air ennuyé.**

-Avec Yoochun... c'est différent, tu sais.

 **Changmin leva les yeux au ciel agacé. Si c'était si facile avec son ami, alors pourquoi était-il là, lui ? Ils n'avaient qu'à prendre ce Yoochun au lieu de l'impliquer dans cette histoire. Pourtant, sans jamais se l'avouer, Changmin savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'aurait cédé sa place pour rien au monde.**


End file.
